


Ours

by ami_ven



Series: On the Run [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU from Season 1, Alternate Universe, Community: mcsheplets, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re a good father, John.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #145 "whisper"

When Rodney woke, it was still dark out. The Ancient outpost they were still using for a temporary base was a little like Atlantis, with big windows in the living quarters, which let in enough moonlight for him to see that the other side of his bed was empty. He slid an arm sideways, but the sheets were cool to the touch.

Rodney frowned. John must have gone for a run— he did that, sometimes, in the middle of the night when he couldn’t sleep, rather than waking Rodney, a habit that Rodney was still trying to break him of.

He looked at his watch, then sat up. It was almost time to give Ada her bottle, so John would be able to finish his run before Rodney could go looking for him, but it would also give Rodney enough time to work up a really good lecture about sharing problems as well as joys. He slid out of bed and started down the corridor to the nursery. Outside, he could hear the wind, probably the beginning of one of the mild thunderstorms that happened often on this planet, but as he walked, Rodney could hear a voice, too soft to be heard at first and even then still barely audible over the wind.

He stopped, leaning in the doorway, to listen. John stood in the middle of the nursery, rocking baby Ada gently in his arms. She was awake, gazing up at her father and appearing to listen raptly to every word he said. 

“…and the wind is just air moving around in the atmosphere,” John was saying. “It sounds a little scary, but it’s nothing to worry about. And lightning is just a sudden release of electricity in the clouds. Your daddy could explain it better, of course, because he’s super smart, but we’re going to let him get some rest, so you’re stuck with me for the moment, kiddo. But that’s all right. I’m much more fun than Daddy, anyway.”

“Hey,” said Rodney, only half-indignant, since he couldn’t quite stifle his smile. “I’m lots of fun.”

“Yes, you are,” John agreed, leaning in to kiss Rodney when he joined them. “I’m just _more_ fun.”

Ada burbled happily and reached a tiny hand out to Rodney, who caught it in his own, sliding his other arm around John’s waist.

“Don’t you listen to Daddy, Ada,” Rodney told her. “Being smart is the best kind of fun.”

Their daughter made another happy sort of noise, then got distracted in examining her own fingers.

“What are you doing up, Rodney?” John asked, still in the same quiet voice. “I was trying to let you sleep.”

“I sleep better when my bed’s not empty,” said Rodney. “And, anyway, it’s almost time for Ada’s bottle.”

“It is?”

Rodney frowned. “How long have you been in here?” he asked. John was still in his pajamas, so he couldn’t have gone for a run, but his side of the bed had been cold, so he had to have been up for a while.

John shrugged. “I only came to check on her…” he checked his watch. “Um, three hours ago.” He snorted, softly. “I wanted to make sure she was okay.”

He looked down at their daughter, who gazed happily back at him.

“Hey,” Rodney said, gently. “You’re a good father, John.”

“Am I? I just…”

“ _Yes._ Look at how happy Ada is, just because you’re holding her.”

“Yeah, well, her needs are pretty basic right now,” said John. “But what about when she’s older?”

“You mean when you’re the nice parent who lets her stay up late and teaches her to fly the puddle jumper, and I’m the mean one who makes her brush her teeth and eat her vegetables?”

“Rodney…”

“At the very least, our childhoods can serve as examples of what _not_ to do.”

John carefully shifted Ada to one arm so that he could wrap the other around Rodney’s shoulders and pull him in for a kiss.

“Thank you,” he breathed.

“For what?” Rodney asked.

“For everything.”

“Oh, the usual, then…”

John rolled his eyes and started to lean in for another kiss, when Ada let out an indignant cry and flailed a tiny hand against his chest.

“Hey! Ow, okay, chow time,” he said, smiling. “Your daughter’s got a pretty good arm, McKay.”

“She’s your daughter,” Rodney protested, moving to grab John’s arm and starting them toward the door. “That explains the violence.”

John grinned. “ _Our_ daughter,” he whispered.

THE END


End file.
